


The Song

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Apple Tree [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Azumane Asahi is a Good Significant Other, Boys In Love, CDs, Cars, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Crying, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Feels, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Happy, Holding Hands, Kinda, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Nishinoya Yuu is a Little Shit, POV Nishinoya Yuu, Song: Fireflies (Owl City), Songfic, Songs, The End, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, and is in saeko's band, drummer nishinoya yuu, lyrics, nishinoya sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: Nishinoya gives Asahi his last Christmas present: a CD with the words "Merry Christmas, Ace" scribbled on it in black Sharpie. In which Nishinoya can sing and play the drums, and I try to loop the ending back to the beginning because yes - this is the last chapter.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Saeko
Series: Apple Tree [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Song

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to look towards music when I'm feeling emotional, and I've been creating a whole new playlist all day, so I managed to crank out this final chapter in just a few hours. I honestly had no idea what this chapter was going to be... but I'm really happy with it! I hope you guys enjoy, too, even if it's shorter than the rest, and that you've liked this story!!
> 
> (SEE THE NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER)

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_Nishinoya's POV_

"What was - what was it you wanted to talk about?"

The taste of chocolate sticks to my tongue, my stomach is still warm, and the roof of my mouth feels slightly burnt. The bittersweet feeling of a year near its end embraces my very bones. But Asahi's calm, quiet voice is a hand extending to the ocean's depths.

I look up, shaking the pleasant cobwebs from my head. "Oh!"

He starts the engine but keeps the car parked, and warm air slowly fills the space. The seat beneath me begins to warm, as well. Still awaiting an answer, he turns to me.

I take a breath. "I gave you those CDs, but there's another one, too."

Asahi's brow raises in surprise as he looks at me. "Y - Yuu..." His reddened nose and ears, his gently flushed cheeks... a pang of something soul-deep and warm strikes my heart, making me grin at him involuntarily.

I dig out the third and final CD from the glovebox, holding up a finger with my other hand. Then I hand it to him. The heat begins to make me sweat, so I take off my gloves with a sigh. I watch nervously as he takes it and bites his lip, reading the words scrawled with black Sharpie.

 _"'Merry Christmas, Ace',"_ he reads. He looks at me again, eyes wide. "I - Is this--"

"Yup!" I grin.

Fumbling, he shoves it into the car's CD player and quickly presses a couple buttons. It feels like the world is,holding its breath. We hear a familiar whir as something slides into place; then a quick crackle.

_"Yuu, did you start recording yet?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Y'know I'm not gonna have time to edit the audio, right? It's the day before Christmas Eve!"_

_"I know,_ _I_ _know, Saeko!"_

_"Whatever. Just hurry up 'n' sit on your drums!"_

A few faint crashing sounds crackle through the speakers, and I grin sheepishly. Asahi covers his mouth. I'd told him I'd started playing as a drummer in Tanaka's big sister's band, so he was probably expecting something like this. But even so...

_"Alright, guys - one, two, three--!"_

Beeps and whistles and clicks and the distant sound of an electric piano, delicately spinning a tune I'd heard a thousand times before. Asahi gives a small gasp, and my hand reaches out before I can stop it. He grips mine with his free hand, his left still over his mouth.

" _You_ _would_ _not believe your eyes,"_

My own voice, although crackling and soft and almost as if I'm singing from the other side of a door.

_"If ten million fireflies,"_

A light base drum, providing a gentle beat.

_"Lit up the_ _room_ _as_ _I_ _fell asleep."_

The rest of the band slowly joins in, rising and rising until _music_ pours from the car speakers.

_"'Cause they fill the open air,"_

I can picture the Karasuno band room in all its glory that we'd borrowed to use for recording.

_"And leave teardrops everywhere,"_

Asahi sniffs, and his hand tightens on mine. I'm surprised I sound so... put together.

_"You'd think me_ _rude_ _but_ _I_ _would just stand and... stare."_

He laughs a little and turns to me, but seems to stop himself from saying something. Instead, he taps my wrist once, twice, three times - three taps for "I love you". In the speakers, my voice goes soft - softer than I thought it could have.

_"I'd like to make_ _myself_ _believe... that planet Earth... turns... slo-owly..._

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay - awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause_ _everything_ _is never as it seems."_

Later, I'll think back and try to choose what my favorite part about singing this was.

_"'Cause I'd_ _get_ _a thousand hugs,_

_from ten thousand lightning bugs,_

_as_ _they_ _try to teach me how to dance."_

Although I'm failing pretty much every class, that's just because school is boring. But when I'm learning something I _want_ to learn - for example, the lyrics to a very English song - I find that... I'm not too bad at it.

_"A foxtrot above my head,_

_A_ _sock hop_ _beneath my bed,_

_A disco ball is just_ _hanging_ _by a thread."_

And playing the drums, too. I think that, if I hadn't been so awestruck by volleyball, I might've been a drummer.

_"I'd like to make myself believe... that planet Earth... turns... slo-owly."_

It was also hilarious when I turned around after we'd stopped recording and Tanaka was standing there with his chin on the floor.

_"It's hard to say that I'd rather stay - awake_ _when_ _I'm asleep,_

_'Cause_ _everything_ _is_ _never as it seems - (when_ _I_ _fall asleep)."_

But despite all that...

_"_ _Leave_ _my door open just a crack;_

_(Please_ _take_ _me away from here.)_

_'Cause_ _I_ _feel like such an insomniac;_

_(Please take me away from here)."_

My favorite part wasn't even about the recording.

_"Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When_ _I'm far too tired to fall asleep."_

It was Asahi's reaction.

_"To ten million fireflies,_

_I'm weird 'cause_ _I_ _hate goodbyes,_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell (_ _said_ _farewell)."_

When he held my hand tight in that warm car.

_"But I'll know where several are,_

_If my dreams get real bizarre,_

_'Cause_ _I_ _saved a_ _few_ _and_ _I_ _keep them in a jar."_

When he covered his mouth and scrunched up his brow.

_"I'd like to make myself believe... that planet Earth... turns... slo-owly._

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay - awake when I'm asleep,_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems (when_ _I_ _fall asleep)."_

When I could _see_ the tears welling up in his eyes at my mediocre-but-not-bad singing.

_"I'd like to make myself believe... that planet Earth... turns... slo-owly._

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay - awake when I'm asleep,_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems."_

When he realized that the song I sang was the one we'd heard from the radio in the shop that night, sitting on the sidewalk eating coconut popsicles and staring at the stars.

_"(When_ _I_ _fall asleep)."_

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_One_ _month_ _later_

"Yuu, help me pot these - these seedlings, will you?"

I groan, leaning my head back against the pleasantly cool concrete wall that borders the Karasuno High roof. The sky above is a light greyish blue - winter clinging to the promise of spring. Birds soar overhead, but not as many as during the summer. The first glimmers of pale green are beginning to sprout - but only just. The collar of my uniform scratches at my neck.

"Yuu, the sooner we - the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can check on the apple tree." Asahi frowns at me, hands on his hips.

His apron his covered in dirt, just like him, up to his forearms. Apparently he'd forgotten his gardening gloves at home. It looks ridiculous, the apron over his school uniform, but it's oddly... endearing.

I groan again but rise to my feet, my pout quickly slipping into a grin as I let my jacket fall to the ground. "Alright, alright. Whaddya want me to do?"

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

_"Great job, everyone - thank you all! Especially you, Yuu - your vocals were better than ever!"_

**Author's Note:**

> FUTURE PLANS:
> 
> I want to make more short fanfics that tie into the Be My Halo universe, but centered around different pairings. I actually have a whole bunch of ideas written down! But I also have plans for another ultra-long fic!!
> 
> This one... isn't going to be a Haikyuu fanfic. Instead, it's going to be a massive Harry Potter self-insert fanfic in which I spite J.K. Rowling by (hopefully) improving the series, and making it completely self-indulgent.
> 
> I want to make it ACTUALLY diverse, create different scenarios, expand on existing ones, apply headcanons of mine, etc.
> 
> In case you're wondering, however, how long this fic will take... the first Harry Potter book is just barely shorter than my Be My Halo fanfic. The first book is the shortest in the series, and that fanfic took me over two solid months of writing every single day to finish.
> 
> That's why I want to start it soon! I'm going to make it my main focus, and just write the rest of the planned Haikyuu fanfics at the same time throughout so I can have a period break from writing Harry Potter.
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
